


Charm Offensive

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Illya makingpuppykitten eyes at Napoleon in The Girls of Nazarone Affair (a.k.a. that portrait that took me 6 months to finish)





	

  
  



End file.
